Random things making something up
by MalasLaBro
Summary: Mostly starting before the fall - random things I write to practice. Will be following the alphabetical order. Enjoy!
1. A is for Apples

Prompt: Apples

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful girl named Snow Weiss, sh-

" _Hey! I thought we're going to hear Little Red Riding Huntress!"_

" _Shut up Ruby! I'm telling a story!"_

She lived in a normal mansion filled with normal things like her diamond chandelier and trimmed to perfection garden, normal paintings, normal furniture, nor-

" _Enough with the normals! We get it already!"_

" _I'm trying to describe it normally so that_ you _could imagine it!"_

" _Hey! Where's my cookies!"_

" _Weiss, get on with your story."_

One da-

" _MY! COOKIES!"_

" _IT'S IN YOUR STOMACH YOUR IDIOT!_

" _HEY!"_

Sigh, so – one day, a creepy old witch named Glyndy-

" _I think I heard something crack…"_

-Creepywitch-

" _I think I heard it again…."_

-came and offered an apple, claiming that it could help her meet her one true lov-

" _UUUUHHH! It's getting spicy!"_

-and elongates her lifespan-

" _What's that supposed to mean?"_

The perfect beautiful girl gracefully accepts the offering and sent it to the kitchens, cut to perfection normally, the apple was served on a normal gold platter-

" _Huh, 'normal gold platter' my ass."_

" _Language!"_

-and normally eaten with her normal silver cutlery –

" _cut what?"_

" _Untensils, Ruby – a fork."_

" _normal silver fork…."_

And fell into a deep slumber…..

" _What does slumber parties have to do with apples?"_

The creepy witch-

" _I hear it again…"_

-cackled madly and proclaimed that only her one true love could break the curse by one true love's kiss-

" _This is safe right?"_

So, a handsome knight named Neptune Knightillias-

" _HMMMM?"_

-ahem, travelled far and wide to give away his first kiss – battling numerous Grimm-

" _Yeah!"_

And solving various obstacles to reach the normal mansion and find his one true love…..

Only to result in nothing after giving her a kiss(and going through various contracts to do so – poor him).

Every one despaired and gave up.

" _No!"_

Except a young handsome farmer named Jau-…nacus-

" _Really? Jaunacus?"_

" _Don't laugh at me!"_

 _-_ ahem, volunteered to take care of her after hearing the news.

And so, Jaunacus(ahem) carried her to his humble home near a rive-

" _UUUHHHH! It's finally getting Spicy!"_

And tended to her every needs, feeding her, washi-(ahem) her, for years he took care of the beautiful perfect girl, caring for her and…..

One day, he took a chance and kissed her soft lips.

The girl woke up – only to be horrified of her predicament and demanded to be sent back to her manor.

Jaunacus tried to reason with her, 'I've taken care of you for years! I fed you, changed you, kept you warm at night and so much more! You are very precious to me!"

Sadly, Snow Weiss was stubborn would not listen to anything a lowly farmer would say, 'How dare you! You kidnapped me from my family and spoiled me! Return me at once or die!'

Jaunacus tried again,'But your family gave you to me!'

'Nonsense!' Snow Weiss replied 'Take me home now!'

Jaunacus complied to her demands - taking her to her old home. Upon arrival, Snow Weiss jumped out of the carriage and suprised every guard present - an uproar commenced and Weiss was escorted to see her parents.

The girl saw her parents - old but still the same as her memories and immidiately told them the tale of how the farmer imprisoned her in his small home, spoiling her purity and demanded he be punished.

'He did this and that, I want him dead!'

Unfortunately for the young woman, Jaunacus left his small hut near the river, his heart heavy and the sweet fantasies he dreamed of hitting him in the face.

Days later, Snow Weiss had a dream, of watching herself from afar, seeing the moment she fainted.

The almost nonexistent effort her parents did to save her - busy making another child and ignoring her plight like it was a parasite.

She saw the attempt at saving her from a knight, of his wasted efforts and saw him shrugging like it was nothing and left for his next big adventure.

She saw the farmer known as Jaunacus and how he stepped up when her parents ordered her burial - a good servant named Klein begging his help and Jaunacus's reluctance at first.

As time sped up, she saw how he carried her away in a daring feat of braveness and endured pursuit of her family's guards, all the while keeping her close to himself.

She saw how he gave her most of his food and almost starved when winter uproached.

How he shivered in the darkness to wrap his bundles around her.

How he washed her daily and tried as best as he could to get her nice clothes.

She woke up in cold sweat, remembering her latest dream vividly and immidiately ordered his search.

They found him a week later at the city.

Snow Weiss rushed to meet him - to apologise and to tell him her feelings.

She was to late.

When she arrived, she was directed to a small house and waited for him to come home.

When he walked through the door, Snow Weiss saw another woman - one with shining red hair and emerald green eyes happily holding his hand.

Snow Weiss...

They never meet again.

" _Weiss….."_

"I-I…I think I'm going for a walk..."


	2. B is for Box

Prompt: Box

Weiss eyed the box on her bed, observing it's simple red wraps and green ribbon – a sign of the obvious.

She got a gift.

"Oh! I can't wait to see what's inside!" Ruby jumped above her, the supports of the bed ominously signaling it's strain but miraculously doing it's intended duty. "It must be awesome!"

She wondered when it's going to fail.

' _And I never thought to move somewhere else – am I an idiot?'_

"Relax Weiss-ypie, you're not gonna get crushed by a bed." Yang lazily quipped from the floor, a pile of magazines scattered all over the place. "At least – not now."

"Wow, what a reassuring notion, I'm _so_ grateful."

Yang waved away the comment, diving back to her precious hair mags and humming something quick and full of short moans…..Weiss refocused at her box.

Carefully taking it into her hands, the Schnee heiress examined every detail she could visibly see – a simple white note with her name on it, expertly wrapped emerald green ribbon, velvet red wrapping with clear tape at the edges.

' _And this tells me nothing significant.'_

"What are you waiting for?!" Ruby jumped down and snatched the red gift deftly, "Is it a secret or something?"

Weiss growled and launched herself at her small leader, hugging her gift securely to her significantly sized…. – and retook her position on her bed, "I'm making sure it's nothing dangerous Ruby, not like you would understand that."

"Hey!"

Weiss shook it a few times, not really hearing anything banging towards the cardboard walls – cushioned or fitting snugly inside it the only explanation. She ignored Ruby's complaints and carefully removed the bright ribbon.

She felt a few stares trying to pierce her, Weiss lay facing away from her overbearing teammates and folded her knees to reduce the weird feeling inside her stomach.

' _What could it be? From who? When? Why?'_ She peeled the tape one by one, ' _Is it from Neptune?'_

Weiss felt like her blood was trying to overwhelm her senses, her heartbeat a mile a minute. She carefully peeled off the clear tape, not wanting to damage the enigma in her hands.

As the red wrappers came of, a black box came into view, it's soft texture signaling some kind of jewelry inside it….

She took a deep breath-

A small soft earth brown stuffed bunny.

….huh.

She turned her head back towards her teammates, wondering why they were so quiet.

Each one of them minding their own business.

Even Ruby.

' _Suspicious.'_ She thought, 'who in the world would give me a bunny?'

Turning back to her subject of the day, she carefully kept it close – not wanting her roommates to see anything yet and hugged the soft stuffed animal close, seeing a note folded behind it.

 _'hmm?'_

When she read it :

 _I saw you the other day, walking alone. You seemed to be sad. So, I wanted to cheer you up a bit!_

 _Hope it helps!_

"…."

Weiss eyed the soft bunny, it's black bead eyes seemingly looking back and… trying to comfort her(OR SO SHE THOUGHT!)

"…." she realized it was too quiet again.

She turned around, watching her teammates blink simultaneously before realizing their situation.

The significantly sized student raised a delicate eyebrow.

Her team scrambled away.

' _Should I be mad or something?'_

She hugged the small bunny tighter.

' _It does help a bit'_ she let a small smile show, her eyes crinkled softly at the edges. _'Whoever you are...'_

"Thank you."

The bunny vibrated.


	3. C is for Cube

Prompt: Cube

 **Hi!**

 **Just a word of warning, this chapter may contain mature stuff and may be a bit... eccentric.**

 **Thanks to lordredknight,campione278 and merendinoemiliano for your reviews! It made me want to make some 'refreshments'.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Jaune Arc, Huntsman – in – training, leader of team JNPR, partner to Pyrrha Nikos.

He was a lot of things, he was proud of his achievements since his hasty decision to enter Beacon academy with only a few months of 'training' which was primarily consisting of only running around the house and swinging his sword(a stick he found before eyeing Crocea Mors) at imaginary enemies which was _not_ chibi-sized Grimm he saw on TV a few months ago...

Really.

As from that, being a rubix cube – as weird as that sounds – he was not.

Which leads him to the current situation he was stuck in.

Being a rubix cube.

"Hey, who's cube is that?" the voice of his partner asked, sadly, he couldn't say or even do anything other than seeing 360 degrees in position like those new cameras Yang flaunted last week.

 _'Eagle Eye? God's Eye? Yang's Eye?'_ he paused, _'That sounds... scary... or cringy'_

"Hmm, I guess it should be Jaune's, Nora couldn't bother to solve it for the life of her." Ren quipped, leaning onto his bed post with a _really_ big book with a …. kid with blond hair and a headband pointing upwards with a big smile on his face for the cover.

Where had he seen that before?

"Oh Ren! You know me sooooo well!" Nora who was buried under her partner's sheets with her butt wiggling for all to see exclaimed ( no one says anything about it – it was normal, he shamefully admits).

"Well, if that's the case, I'm sure he wouldn't mind me _playing_ with it _right?"_ she stressed the her words, leaning as if daring her two teammates to disagree, her smile wide full of pearly white teeth.

Why did he get the feeling of imaginary goosebumps just now?

Ren glanced at his direction, no doubt seeing an unsolved rubix cube and not him trying frantically to wave his imaginary hands to catch his or anyone's attention, a hint of recognition(if the spark in his eyes mean something) and promptly looking away.

"..."

 _'Did he just forsake me?'_

Pyrrha nodded in satisfication, glad that no one contested her rights to take her partner's things without permission (something Nora came up with a few months ago – now officially enforced by the 'Majestic International Nora Entrée' known as MINE rights)

Jaune was carried over his partner's bed.

Then his torture started.

* * *

Pyrrha wondered why her partner still hasn't shown up yet, his cube tucked securely between her thighs as she pretended to take a midday nap on his bed, burying herself as much as possible to his things she piled under the sheets.

 _OOOOOHHHH!, his onesie he wore last night!_ She grinds it close, breathing in the pure _Jaune_ ness of his things.

The cube vibrated close to her core – something she discovered after solving his it.

That was a few hours ago.

 _UUUUUUHHHHH!_

Her next wave arrived, her mind going white and blank for what felt like hours of sheer _Jaunegasm._

In her mind, she relished in the fact that her leader sleeping with all of her love surrounding him, her scent clearly being marked on him and the idea of his _Jauneness_ being mixed with her.

Feeling her body slowly succumb to exhaustion, she sucked the blue onesie like a baby, tasting his magnificence rolling on her tongue like sweet candy.

All the while, his cube vibrated furiously between her thighs.

* * *

He really didn't want to think anything.

Please.

* * *

As hours went, Pyrrha reluctantly went to the bathroom, going to lunch with the love of Jaune clinging onto her a pleasurable idea but not a good one if she wanted to keep the competition away from any suspicions they managed to formulate.

She paused.

 _'The cube….'_

She turned to the cube placed on top of her shelf.

 _A few more rounds would be nice….._

She retrieved it and continued onto the bathroom with a rapid pulse on the idea of being close to _Jaune_.

And no one would ever know…

* * *

Ren watched Pyrrha close the bathroom door, his book placed to the side with his finger on the page he left to observe the mess she left behind.

…..sometimes, he wonders why cleans Jaune's possessions after going through the MINE process…..

Ahh, wait – he couldn't bare his leader to bear the trauma of MINE after he discovered it….

Shrugging away the idea, he returned where he left off of his _light_ novel and…..

Ignores Nora doing _things_ with his knees…..

* * *

….sometimes, he wonders why he lives….

For the life of him, Jaune kept a blank mind…

…..yep…

* * *

Later that night, Jaune finds himself back in his body, laying on his bed and wonders if he could ever gain his innocence back…..

' _I hope Weiss enjoys her gift…..'_

He paused.

' _I wonder where Velvet is?'_ an idea was at the tip of his tongue, _'Well, whatever.'_

Jaune raised the frying pan he snagged from the kitchen earlier, the soft light from his window giving the cooking tool an otherworldly glow.

 _'Perfect'_ he thought, _'I hope it works..'_

The Knight swung down.


	4. D is for Dates

When he woke up the next morning, he felt like asking himself:

' _What the heck did I do last night?'_

His head felt like the time Nora _rammed_ her hammer to his face, the world seemed to spin in place and his sword hand seemed to grip a metal pan that had a dent on it.

'… _..'_

On a second thought, he really didn't want to know what happened last night.

"Oh, it seems that you are awake." Ren spoke up, just coming out of the bathroom with his green shirt and white shorts, "The others are grabbing breakfast, Pyrrha was worried why you have a pan in hand when she tried to wake you up."

Jaune nodded towards him to signal that he understood, "Thanks. Tell them not to wait for me." he told him, slowly getting up and stretching a bit to move the stiff feeling around his neck, "Have fun buddy." he waved as he stood up and headed towards the bathroom.

"Will do." Ren closed the door with a soft thump and left the still disoriented knight alone. He started his morning routine, humming a tune that sort of reminded him for some reason of cubes.

Weird.

When all is finished and he was in the mood to start the day with a good feeling, it turned awkward pretty quick when he came face to face with Weiss just outside of the doorway, she was just locking the door when she turned around with her mouth opened for a greeting but with no sound coming out, her eyes just a bit wider.

"…." Both of them were silent, each having had something just at the tip of their tongues but it's like Blake caught them.

Simply put, there was tension in the air.

Without a word, Weiss stalked down the hallway with the blond a respectable range behind her, his eyes fixed ahead( not down) and sometimes glanced at the silent heiress. It was stifling, the silence seemed to stretch on, making him almost want to blurt something out random lik-

"Did you send me a gift Jaune?"

Ahh, not really what he had in mind but, "Err…well, yeah." he scratched the back of his neck a, feeling a bit uncomfortable for some reason. "Did you like it?"

She paused for a few moments, not losing a step but by the way her head twitched clearly, Jaune slowed down to avoid over taking her, also avoiding to see her face - it made him slightly nauseous to think about her face morphing to her signature frown.

"Yes. Thank you."

She thanked him...

He nodded silently, glad she liked the bunny he found sitting on his bed days ago.

He felt that there was something missing from the conversation – however brief it was. The silence came back full force.

Should he say something? anything? strike up a conversation?, that seemed like a good idea but when he glanced at her, the idea promptly fled his mind.

He kept his mouth shut.

And for the life of him, he had no idea what it was that made their walk to breakfast _so_ awkward.

They continued to the cafeteria in silence.

* * *

She didn't know what to say.

What do you say to the one who gave you a gift that you liked so much?

Thank you, and then what?

Her past actions and interactions with him were very little – him flirting, confessing countless times and the rejections she gave in return.

What the heck could she say!?

Would you like to go on a date with me?

"…"

Did I just say that out loud?

"Uhh….yeah, kinda."

Where did that come from?!

Weiss resolutely kept her head forwards, determined not to look at his sneering gaze and sped up a bit.

"….okay."

She slowed down. "What?"

"Okay, I would like to go out on a date with you."

"….."

"….."

"Okay." She replied.

And damn, didn't that felt like the single really awkward and random conversation she had ever since arriving at Beacon.

Another thing going on.

She was _very_ hungry.

 _'Maybe that's why?'_ Weiss glanced at him, he was looking lost in thought. _''I wonder if he knew what he just agreed to...'_

Her stomach growled.

She quenched the sudden need to run at full speed and settled for power walking, her cheeks hot with blood rushing through.

 _'I'll think of dates later.'_


	5. E is for Equation

E is for Equation

* * *

Jaune Arc sat in front of the cafeteria table, his friends around him all doing their own things – Nora with her most recent dream( dubbed Nora Time), Ren patiently correctly interpreting her very high levels of vocabulary (she's smart, _very_ smart), Pyrrha enjoying the general air around her while sometimes looking at his direction ( he moves out of the way everytime he sees it, for some reason – she's annoyed), team RWBY with their own brand of routine that rarely gets bland.

Weiss who was staring at her food.

That caught most of their attention, Yang and Ruby asked a few times if she was okay, Weiss answered in her usual pep, the sisters – satisfied with the her answer (they knew something he doesn't, that's most of the time) and went back to their conversations.

Years living with seven sisters tend to hone in on his manly instincts, he could spot that she was very troubled by something.

Did she regret agreeing to go on a date with him?

Likely, but, Weiss was the type of woman who was straightforward with her friends ( he includes himself in that list - a man can hope) and would tell them if she was dissatisfied of something.

Hmm, not including the variable if she suddenly felt like not being straightforward, if was also likely.

Jaune took out the notebook he carries with him – one used to write down random ideas or things that caught his interest. He clicked his trusty blue pen and opened a blank page.

 _Weiss._

 _X is her straightforward tendencies, Y is her sudden change in persona (or if we didn't really know her that well), Z is factors that couldn't be thought of for now._

 _The probability for X to succeed is 50, the number of trials are only 1, the probability for Y to succeed is 30. Z is 20._

 _Now-_

"What crazy idea you have now Jaune?" Pyrrha suddenly leans in, breaking his focus on his calculations for a moment before he reoriented himself, he turned towards his partner, "Well, I was just doing some counting, you know – probabilities and all that."

Pyrrha raised her eyebrow, "Really? I never thought you would be someone to actually use what you learned in school." She smiled, conveying to him that she was just teasing, "I'm proud of you."

A light blush inflamed his cheeks, he coughed and looked away, "Thanks, even I never thought I would even use something I learned in maths class."

"Do you need any help?"

Jaune took a second to consider her offer.

With her help, she could give out more factors that he most assuredly left out.

And she surely knows a better way to calculate this.

With his mind made up, he nodded and flashed her a smile, "I would like that."

* * *

Weiss stared at her finished bowl of salad, her ears picking on her team's conversation but her mind a thousand miles away.

What was she thinking? Asking someone on a date just like that out of the blue, and with Jaune the dork of all people? Was she so hungry her mind couldn't think straight?

Was she doing this out of a sense of gratitude for his thoughtful gift?

That must be it. She was doing this out of gratitude, not any other feelings.

Certaintly not guilt.

All the times she painfully rejected him in the past, all the times she made his face fall and heart visibly shatter, all the times she made his teammates pick up the pieces only to see him come back to her at full speed.

Weiss looked up, her eyes trailed the blond knight – he was with his partner, probably discussing his new idea or something.

He wasn't even concerned about the date.

"When are you going to pick me up?"

* * *

The table fell silent.

"Uhh, what?" Yang asked, she was looking at her with confusion clearly conversed on her eyes, "Who were you talking to?"

She ignored her, her eyes eyeing the boy who caught her attention. He looked up from his notebook.

Also with confusion.

"When. Are. You. Going to pick me up FOR. OUR. **DATE?!** " her hands slammed the surface of the table, she was standing, livid and breathing hard. "IS our DATE! That trivial to you?!"

"Weiss I – "

"NO!"

"Weiss, what's wrong?" Ruby tried to interject, "Why are you suddenly screaming at Jaune?" her voice timid and confused.

"I was graceful enough to think hard about our date and you!" she raised her hand and jabbed her finger towards his chest, "YOU DON'T EVEN CARE!"

"Weiss, I – "

"Don't you start on you pathetic excuses! I don't care if you don't give any thoughts to our date! I don't care if you call me 'Snow Angel' and sound very convinced of it!"

"Weiss! –" Pyrrha started.

"Don't you get into this!"

"Hey! She was trying to help!" Jaune also stood up. "What's suddenly gotten into you?!"

"YOU DID!"

"I DID WHAT?!"

She could hear her friends trying to calm her down.

She could feel Ruby's hand on her shoulder.

She could only see RED.

SLAP!

"..."

His eyes were wide, face tilted away by the force, his cheek had a red mark on it.

Her hands stung.

"…"

She was breathing heavily. The silence could be felt throughout the entire building.

Jaune looked at her.

"I think…" he said slowly, "I think I need some fresh air."

He moved out of the chairs. His team also standing up to follow him, he didn't stop them.

"Oh, and Weiss?"

She was watching his back, her body was warm and uncomfortable, she could see the slight tilt of his head when he called out.

"Say No next time, will ya?"

They left the scene.

Weiss looked at the space he left.

His notebook was forgotten.

She picked it up and opened the last used page.

"…"

She sat down.

"Weiss?" Ruby called out.

She ignored it, her eyes could only focus on his messy but readable handwriting.

 _Way to make her happy, probabilities and the factors to count that._

 _I hope this makes her happy._

"…"

What had she done?

* * *

 **Annnnd, that's it for this chap.**

 **I very thankful for the awesome persons who reviewed, it made me want to write more!**

 **And here it is! Some drama!**

 **I hope you guys like it and find it up to level, I wanted to try and improve my writing quality and add in more description to further enhance the quality.**

 **Without a further a do!**

 **Have a nice day!**


	6. F is for Fried

**Really sorry for the delay in updating.**

 **For compensation - 2 chapters!**

* * *

Fried

* * *

As the skies turn dark by ominous clouds and the sun blocked of its warmth, the winds picking up and the bet of raining only whether heavily or batshit typhoon; Jaune Arc mulled underneath a tree on top of a hill – not even noticing the weather conditions around him.

All he thought of was his sad attempt at a love life, his hopes and dreams (the dry ones of course), his love.

Who would notice mother nature trying subtly to kill them?

Not the heart broken Huntsman in training of course.

As tempting it is to delve into the mind of the person of interest , it would assuredly be along the lines of self deprecation, self hate, his ego and lastly denial – all in a vicious cycle of limbo.

When the lighting striked.

He didn't even notice he was Fried.

It was just black.

* * *

When he regained awareness, the familiar smell of the infirmary seeped into his olfactory organ, his eyes adjusting to the darkness with the small window allowing the silver moonlight to cast a magical glow around the room. He was alone – the other beds unoccupied and no clues hinting at other unfortunate souls.

He sat up and looked at his hands.

Smudges of black could be seen between his fingers, nails and faint spots he could notice with the glow from the moon.

He was struck by lightning – the only viable conclusion if he went back to think about it; the other one was the tree he sat under burned and crushed his underneath its flaming life. He shuddered to think about what else could happen to him; he was lucky to still be alive.

Aura could only do so much before Mother Nature.

The question is, why was he so calm about all of this?


	7. G is for Grace

Grace

* * *

"It seems that after he was struck by lightning, his Aura instinctively flared and negated most of the damage. According to his high Aura levels, it should be possible that there's not really that much damage…." The doctor paused, considering how to break the bad news to the assembled students before her.

"I sense a really bad 'but' coming on." Yang prompted, her arms wrapped around her younger sister. She was still a bit shaken by the turn of events; judging by the literally shaking form in her grasp – Ruby was worse. "Just spit it out." The other all waited anxiously, some better at hiding it than others – even Blake was paying attention.

The fox tailed doctor glanced at her and nodded slightly, taking a deep breath, "I'm afraid your friend…. Has been diagnosed with what we call 'Yuuki Nagato' disease." She took their reactions – they don't even have a clue what it was, as usual. " It's a state where you behave like Yuuki Nagato."

They still don't know!

Urgh, "Take out your scrolls and look it up later." She rechecked the clipboard in her arms, "You guys could visit him – he's going to be fine."

She quickly fled the room, a case of 'Ayanami Rei' was waiting for her!

* * *

(I don't own NGE and MOHS)

* * *

Imagine how Weiss felt right then, lagging slightly behind her teammates, the accusing gazes of her sister team practically drilled on her (especially Nora – she was foaming), and the strides towards the room containing the boy(man) she got electrocuted and catching a disease she never heard before that day.

It was heavy to say the least.

Soul crushing guilt to say the most.

When they reached the door the designated room, she calmed her nerves with the technique that involves slowing her near hyperventilating breaths and posturing.

Pyrrha took the honors of opening the obstacle separating the guilty heiress and the truth.

The scene was picturesque.

Jaune gazing out the window, his cobalt blue eyes lost somewhere no one knew, the lighting casting his messy blond hair in gold.

Weiss froze before the doorway.

Their eyes met when his head turned towards the group.

She fled.

* * *

Jaune sighed tiredly after his guests left, the visiting hours over and done with and the nurses making their rounds and his food. He could say that getting rapid fired and forced to endure the cuteness of his young Reaper friend left him feeling numb – she refused to let him go after jumping on him and burying her head on his chest (which still hurt a little).

Added to it was Nora who contained too much pent up energy – Ren had to drag her away after breaking the other beds, Yang who was teasing him mercilessly, Blake who watched him like a cat eyeing her laser pointer.

And Pyrrha who never let go of his arm ever since she sat next to him and said nothing.

He did feel pretty bad for making them worry like this, especially his partner who seemed to take his accident the hardest. When he tried to convey his gratefulness, they seemed to get worse. He wondered why.

They then proceeded to waste the a weekend around him, keeping him company and entertaining him with a fervor that honestly unnerved him a bit to how desperate they seemed to be.

And the weirdest part is – when he smiled or laughed or flustered from Yang taking her puns to bordering Ruby to turn red the shade darker near blue;

It felt weird, like he was interacting _to_ them than _with_ them.

How should he say this, it was like the reactions that seemed so naturally before had to be thought of and acted out after noticing one of his friend's expressions seemingly turn worse after saying something like a joke.

Yang took it the hardest, all her puns (she went all out) though funny to his sense of humor – he _had_ to laugh a bit to avoid the brawler getting near freaked out.

Again, it unnerved him a bit.

Choosing to lean back onto the bed and stare out the window again( his new favourite pastime); the door slid open.

The heiress who fled earlier stood before the opened door, determination clear on her angelic face – she took the first step, then the next; When she arrived near his bedside, she sat on the chair facing him and folded her arms over her lap.

"…."

"Weiss?"

"Quiet, you dunce."

Jaune blinked before shrugging and got back to his most recent hobby.

After a while, "It wasn't my fault that you chose to stay outside during a storm."

Jaune languidly turned his attention towards the squirming girl beside him. "Okay."

"It wasn't my fault that you caught a disease almost half the population never knew (the other half being raging fanboys)."

He tilted his head slightly at that, asking himself if the recent events that forced himself to act in front of his friends.

The empty feeling he noticed and continued to endure till now since he woke up.

Makes sense.

"It wasn't…. no," she met his gaze head on and stayed there. "It _was_ my fault the entire situation happened to begin with."

Without wavering, she said.

"I'm sorry."

Jaune stared at her for a bit before turning back to look out the window, knowing that she had nothing else to say. Funny how the only reasons that Weiss would talk to him was when she was angry or guilty.

"Okay."

He wondered if they were really friends to begin with.

Probably not. He shrugged the thought away.

When the sound of the chair scraping and door opening registered in his senses.

He failed to hear a quiet sob permeating through out the room.


	8. H is for Help

H is for Help.

* * *

Jaune knew he was not really smart. He knew that for most of the time – he lucked out and whenever he made a choice – he was being insanely optimistic.

Like right now.

He eyed the quiz right before him. The subject was History and Dr. Oobleck launched a surprise.

It almost made him flinch.

Almost.

He knew that it would be unreasonable of him to be unnerved by the prospect of the upcoming quizzes and test – he couldn't even remember how to start answering the question before him; he randomly threw in some facts and went in circles around it – knowing at least something should land him a mark.

He did the same with most of the other questions of the day and submitted it without looking back – may it freeze in the lowest pits of the professors' desk and never to see the light of day.

Still – he really didn't want to face something like this again.

He needed help.

Now, who should he go to?

* * *

Weiss was surprised.

 _Very,_ surprised.

She sat on her wooden chair, the soft chatter of students around her ignored in favor of the person who without any wind or thunder – kneeled on one knee and presented her a small box.

To go a little bit back; after the incident with the blond haired leader of team JNPR, she took great lengths to minimize the interactions between them. She sat as far as possible from them during lunch, she sat at the fore front of the class and never looked back, she only interacted with her team on occasions and most of the time;

She took refuge in the library behind a book or her assignments.

The day begun like normal, wake up, go to class, lunch and then spend some time in the library – her team deciding to leave her in peace for the day (thank god!) and just decide whether she should head in early or cram some more mudane topics inside her pretty head.

Then Jaune showed up.

And now, she sat with her knees tightly together – her heartbeat going on a wild ride and he tried hard to keep her eyes glued to the unfeeling cerulean orbs before her.

"Why are you doing this to me!" she gritted between her teeth, trying to keep her voice from following the rising embarrassment his little stunt pulled, "This is embarrassing!"

Jaune – the guy who used to act like a nervous wreck around her presence(her fault),now acting like an emotionless doll (also her fault) stayed kneeled and said:

"Weiss Schnee…"

Her eyes widened – she could guess what's going to happen next.

"..will you.."

Oh good jumping zweis!

"..ma-"

NO!

The entire library fell silent.

She stood up quickly; realizing that she practically screamed those words out loud. As she was about to summon a glyph and retreat, Jaune finished what he wanted to say.

"-ke me your disciple?"

A pin drop could be heard.

"YOU DUMBASS!"

* * *

They sat on a bench near the fountain; after being kicked out of the library, Jaune suggested they go for a walk. The silence stretched for a while – Jaune nursing his heel printed cheek and Weiss berating herself for jumping to conclusions.

After a while, they synonymously agreed to rest.

With the light of the sun painting the skies a beautiful array of calming tones, they relaxed and it wasn't really an uncomfortable silence – it felt nice; for both of them.

Weiss got her thoughts in order, she asked, "So, you wanted to be my disciple?"

"Yes."

She waited for a while, expecting him to further explain himself when she realized she needed to prompt him first, "Why?"

He didn't face her – too fascinated by the feelings he was experiencing. It was nice, _very_ nice. Rarely he gets to feel anything nowadays. "I know that you are the smartest woman in class-"

She blushed a bit but kept her silence.

"- that you are also not bothered by my new condition. I do not want to bother my 'friends'."

Her blush faded away in a heartbeat.

Silence prevailed. She asked again – burying her feelings like always.

"What do you mean by 'friends'?"

He blinked a bit before facing her, she couldn't hold her gaze.

His eyes showed nothing but blank blue.

It was her fault.

 _No, bury it. You can cry all you want later._

"By friends I mean – my teammates and yours who always seemed to show an unfavorable reaction whenever I say or do something with them." He blinked again – it was like the involuntary reaction suddenly turned into something he regulates.

 _Your fault._

"I know you wouldn't react that way. Hence – my proposal."

 _How the heck do you say I won't react that way!_

She frowned. "Why do you think that?"

He tilted his head - clearly wondering why she was asking.

"You do not care for me." His eyes never felt more colder, she shivered, "You said you owe me a favor – I would like to cash in that favor."

 _Cold._

"You would only be obligated to interact with me in a teacher-student basis. Nothing more, nothing less."

 _Why do you do this to me?_

"Would you give it the utmost consideration?"

 _Why can't you see what you're doing to me?!_

"You are not forced to accept it, by the way." He stood up and dusted his pants free of any imaginary dust. He looked at her.

His mouth curved upwards.

It's not a smile.

"Good bye Miss Schnee."

 _Jaune..._

 _I'm sorry._


	9. I is for Intimacy

I is for Intimacy

* * *

Jaune Arc found a revelation.

It was during one of his study sessions with the Snow Angel (she accepted a few days after the proposal) that made him believe in luck.

Or something as close to it.

He found the feeling of peace he felt when he proposed to her being a constant – like she was a walking peace generator.

He couldn't get enough of it.

After his little accident, his team tried to look for ways to cure him of his mysterious disease; His partner going around and consulting doctors and her contacts, Ren looking for clues in the library and Nora…

Well, she tried to zap him his some lightning dust. Full Blast.

He could still feel some twitches now and then.

Anyway – the Schnee Heiress brought to him sensations he could imagine his past self could have felt. He regretted not enjoying the little details before.

The feelings of contentment during lazy times – something after observing Ren during Nora's random rampages.

Small details like hidden Easter Eggs he finds when rereading his comics – an attempt from Pyrrha to try and find familiarity; It was a good try.

The feeling of closeness and companionship when looking at his friends.

And Desire. The drive to get something that is wanted.

He couldn't even feel those.

He was an empty shell – acting upon observations and conclusions rather than feelings and any motivations.

When his partner needed comfort after failing to control her feelings – he did it because he was the closest and not because he cared – all his words of comforts – lies to make her feel better so that he would not be disturbed after that.

When Yang made a joke – _puns_ and all those word games – he raised the corners of his mouth, closed his eyes and tilted his head a few degrees.

He was simply reacting with his surroundings – to look like a normal person.

Now though….

He could _feel._

When his feet brushed against the white haired girl across the table – it felt like electricity running through his spine.

When he held her gaze – it felt like something intangible fluttering in his stomach, his throat dry and his heart rate rising.

When he was near her – it felt like he could see the world clearer, like colors seemed brighter.

She was his water in the driest dessert.

His sunshine during the darkest days.

The reason he was so poetic – he could cringe naturally.

He couldn't get enough of her.

And he didn't even _want_ to.

That was something significant – he could feel his _drive._

And it shows him….

He _wanted_ her.

 _Interesting..._

* * *

Jaune approached his partner – an idea blossoming after his study session with the White Angel and wanted to be put to the test immediately.

 _What made her so special?_

So, when his nightly training session started, he already ironed out his experiment roughly and got the gist of it:

1) Observe his body's reaction – compare to Weiss Schnee.

2) Try imagining Weiss Schnee - hypothesis : it would not feel the same.

3) Try physical contact – compare to Weiss Schnee.

4) Intimacy – remember his findings.

5) Try other things when known.

Hypothesis: There is a connection only to Weiss Schnee.

Pyrrha went through the drills with him following after her lead – the usual things.

Except, this time – his head was focused on his observations.

1) He doesn't react like he did with Weiss.

2) His imagination triggered the same feelings as before.

3) When touched – the same as the first agenda.

He hugged her from behind.

Something happened.

 _!_

When he hugged her from behind – all sweaty and panting; He felt something reacted.

It was like a thread was formed. He could feel it.

He tightened his hold on his partner – preventing her from getting out of his arms with her squirming.

"Jaun- Ah!" she tried to say but stopped when his mouth found her neck, he lightly sucked on it – tasting salty but a flavor he now recognize as hers.

"May I?"

"Ah!" she gasped again, his right hand finding her skin a bit clammy but still soft to the touch – roaming around her front but avoiding her sensitive areas.

The massages for his female portion of his family _really_ showing its effects now.

Not long after –she dropped her weapon and stopped squirming – now leaning and pushing onto him, desperate for more of his hands and mouth.

And he the same – knowing that his hypothesis was wrong.

Now; he needs to find the conclusion.

And Pyrrha is the puzzle that needed to be solved.

Like a cube.

* * *

Weiss hid behind the doors, the sounds emanated from the now moaning Spartan generating more heat than ever – she realized that her clothes was quickly becoming a nuisance.

What was left of the earlier intentions - to return his hero themed pen – forgotten in favor of the scene she stumbled upon.

"Jaune!" Her voice grew a few octaves higher, her panting now clearer than ever.

She realized that they were now leaning against the door.

Before she knew it, her hands started roaming.

* * *

Pyrrha really didn't know what got into her partner.

She didn't even care right now – his hands always sending shocks against her body. Jaune sat under her, his left hand inside her wet panties – like a skilled musician playing her like a toy.

She found that thought to be very _hot._

His mouth now occupied by her desperate tongue – her desire to explore every nook and cranny inside him.

It was a dream come true.

Never had she felt something this good.

Never had she felt so completed.

Never had she felt so _desperate._

And she liked it.

"JAUNE!"

* * *

Team CRDN sat inside their room awkwardly, knowing that the sounds above them making them _very very_ hard.

And there was only one bathroom.

And so, they lay on their beds and ignored each other as best as possible.

They _really_ didn't want to see what the others are doing.

* * *

Jaune thinks that his final conclusion is acceptable.

There needs to be a bond – then his feelings (while still feeling something missing) could still be felt.

With Pyrrha a twitching mess above him, he continued his ministrations until she lost consciousness – it was easier to carry her back to their room than explaining to her right now.

When there was no sound coming from her other than the twitches he could clearly feel, he fixed her rumpled clothes and carried her bridal style towards the stairs leading to their floor.

Ignoring the wet liquids flowing down his lower form (courtesy of the Amazon in his arms).

Ignoring the fluids littering behinds the door of the roof top.

Only focusing on the continued feelings he got from being in contact with his partner.

He grinned.

It was a good day.

Very good indeed.


End file.
